


I'd Wait A Thousand Centuries For You

by BigBiddies2008



Series: To The People I Wrote These For, Please Marry Me [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banishment, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Dave | Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBiddies2008/pseuds/BigBiddies2008
Summary: Techno waits for him. He stands alone, with the greatest of patience. He holds on to the hope of the very glimpse of golden hair and viridescent eyes. Techno waits, for Dream.Or,Dream gets banished and he isn't the only one who suffers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: To The People I Wrote These For, Please Marry Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061888
Comments: 11
Kudos: 587





	I'd Wait A Thousand Centuries For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panic (panic_kingexe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_kingexe/gifts).



> Yes, I am simping for panic, who wouldn't???? Their fic is to die for and their writing makes me wanna die right there on the spot. They even supported my "primadonna" fic which made my heart burst. So as a way to express my love for them I decided to write a lil gift for them. Enjoy!

Techno stares at the descending sun, his brother running across the skies with his chariot. Yet he pays it no mind, forcing himself to focus on his potato farm. Digging, planting, and watering. Even if he were to jump into a void of just work and become addicted Techno still can't get rid of that dreaded feeling. It swallowed him whole and left nothing behind. 

"Are you still waiting for him Techno?"

Phil. An elder god that raised Techno to be who he was today. Pathetic, and lovesick.

"We're worried about you Techno."

"You always are Phil."

Techno felt a hand that was meant to be comforting, yet all he could only feel the overbearing emotion of disappointment. Techno could already see that tired smile on his adoptive father's face, one that made his heart grow even smaller.

"I am rightfully so, you're going to only hurt yourself if you continue this."

"I know I am, but it doesn't matter. I'll stay put, just for him."

"For him? Would you do anything for him?"

"Anything Phil, I'd burn the world and make a new one for him."

"But he's gone Techno."

The pinkette ignored his superior, clenching the garden tool in his hands a bit too strongly. His head swirling around the day it all happened. Screaming along with thousands of protests, yet to did nothing against the withering figure of his beloved. That day, Techno felt like the world was crashing down on him. Spiders crawling through his skin as he yelled at nothing. Tears streaming down his face as he visualized the absolute horror on his lover.

"He wouldn't want you to do this."

Techno felt his teeth grinding against one another.

"You don't know anything about him, Phil."

A sigh was heard from behind him as he plowed through more dirt.

"I don't, but as someone who is the watcher of everything. I know enough that Dream wouldn't want to see you like this."

Techno's heart cried at the mention of his name, his breaths coming out harsh and rough.

"Dream loves you, so much that he would want you to move on from him."

"Be quiet Phil."

Techno would soon regret his choice of words but he said what came out. The venom that was held on his tongue wasn't meant to be directed towards his father. But he was the only one there to absorb it.

"I won't Techno because you're becoming worse."

"Then leave."

"I'm only doing what I believe will help you."

"Well, you're not so fucking leave."

The blood god had to bite his lip to stop his pitiful shudders, his hands shaking as Dream echoed throughout his skull. Blonde hair, vibrant eyes, and plump cheeks decorated with freckles. All making him yearn for a being that had left him behind and fallen to the realms below him.

"Fine. But know that I'll be back soon."

"Fuck off Phil."

A sound of a portal and someone stepping through it was heard, but Techno didn't care. Only wishing for the touch of sunkissed hands.

<+~~~+>

Techno stays awake every night, on another side of his bed was cold and empty. His arms craving to wrap themselves around the familiar body of heat. Everything around him made him feel tired, but Techno couldn't sleep for days. Eye bags making themselves home on his face. But every time he dares to fall to finally reunite with his darling he remembers the promise he told Dream before he fell.

_"I'll wait for you, I'll wait till the end of time if it promised me that you would come back. So I'll stay here, ceasing my heart so it could only hold your warmth."_

Techno didn't regret many things, but he deeply resented himself for saying that. For he knows how easy it would be to finally touch Dream again, to see, to feel. Just a simple trip over the clouds and it would be over, he would crash down to the mortal world and find his paramour. But in a time of desperation, he blabbered one more promise to Dream, hoping to show how much he loved him before he left.

But Techno was a man of promises, knowing that if he were to ever break it, he would break off his trust. So he keeps it, farming his potatoes and watching the sky by himself. His feet itching to take a step over the land, to fall without wings. However, he stops himself at the very edge of the clouds. His promise haunting him for tiring days and sleepless nights.

<+~~~+>

As years pass by as there was no report of the man Techno had fallen for. Not even a whisper. As Techno throws himself more into his duties Phil begins to worry greatly. Even Wilbur and Tommy visited him multiple times each month. All three of them asking if this is how he really wanted to live the rest of his days, which he of course always responded with a firm "For him, anything."

Every hour, every ticking minute Techno thinks of him. He no longer cares about the seasonal tournament between all of the gods, since his favorite cheerleader is no longer there to support him. 

"I see you're only growing your farm even more now."

"Indeed, anything to keep me busy Wil."

"Techno, even other deities have been asking about you. You haven't left your personal dome in years."

"I wouldn't even step a foot back out there, those people are the reason why he's gone."

"They're the elder gods Techno!"

"Fuck the elder gods, if it wasn't for you and Phil I would've sliced their heads off clean!" 

Wilbur backed away once he saw Techno whirl around without his regular skull mask. His crimson eyes glaring bitterly as he clenched his teeth. Even as the older brother Wilbur could still feel a twinge of fear within his blood when he saw the new Techno. Unstable and mourning. 

"I would carve out their eyes and tear out their spines for a single kiss from him. But I can't, and do you wanna know why Wil?"

Wilbur frowned at the way Techno's hands were thrown up in frustration, his once furious eyes now filled with an indescribable sadness that made Wilbur's stomach curl. His brother was never like this, Techno was always the one who kept away from his emotions. Keeping himself monotone and blank. But now, he seemed like a child who had just lost their favorite puppy, but Wilbur knew that it was much more.

"Because those people, because they believed that Dream could hurt the immortal realm. When they, themselves, nearly provoked me to unleash a whole war on them. They don't care about safety, they only care about themselves and their fucking judgemental mindset."

"We lower gods cannot say anything to their orders Techno, we all know that."

"Because of what? They were created first? If I'm willing to look at the face of death and laugh then what stops me from murdering those bags of bones."

Now Techno finally let himself go, liquid glass falling from blood eyes and rolling down his neck. Noises of frustration and confusion as he tried to scrub away his tears, not wanting to appear weak to anyone, even his own brother. Until Wilbur crashed into him and wrapped him tightly, causing an embrace that made Techno cry harder. His hands squeezing the fabric of Wilbur's robe, his face in the shoulder of his sibling.

"All I want is to see him again Wil."

"I know Tech."

The two stood in there, Techno still weeping within the hug while Wilbur smiled tiredly. 

"I'm sure he'll be back someday Techno."

"I hold onto that Wilbur, but as the days go by, I'm scared that I'm wrong."

<+~~~+>

When Techno heard the rumor of those freckled cheeks at the entrance of the golden gates he never ran out of his home so fast. His outfit dirty, specks of dirt covered him and could lower his reputation but he couldn't care less. His calloused hands were itchy to hold those smooth ones, a look of excitement as well as panic on his face as he searched madly for the apple of his eye. And finally, he saw what he desired for years. 

Dream was at the gates, a veil-like cloth covering his face as he stood there alone. But as soon as Techno saw him Dream began to move away from the gold bars. Techno didn't even hesitate to race after him, his pink hair that was once tied into a bun was now free and wild. Flowing in the air as the wind roared in his ears and his heart thumped louder than ever. For seventeen years, for seventeen years Techno has been waiting. And finally, his patience was rewarded. 

Techno saw Dream yet another time, but this time in the gardens. Sitting on a bench made out of smooth stone. But as soon Techno took a step in Dream turned around, ruby eyes meeting covered emerald. And with the whisper of his caramel voice, Techno heard what he longed for.

_"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long_ _Techno."_

Techno dropped to his knees as pure relief and happiness washed over him. He watched as Dream crept closer before kneeling to him, Techno didn't even think before he took off that veil. Behind it was what makes his limbs tingle. Honey skin with star-like freckles on his plump cheeks. That sharp yet soft jawline. And those adoring eyes that had Techno's heart on a platter, dazzling with the sun's glint and splashes of lime. And poor Techno couldn't help crying again. But this time he was overjoyed, tears filled with unrestrained euphoria.

It only spilled more when he felt that loving gaze of Dream and his smooth hands wrap around his face to bring him into a kiss that left Techno dizzy for days.

"Of course not Dream, for I would wait a thousand more centuries for you."

That earned Techno a smile, one that had pearly whites peeking out. Techno could feel his heart rate increasing, blood rushing through him as Dream crashed onto him with yet another kiss.

"If that's so, then I'd die for you Technoblade."

"I'd say the very same my love."

A laugh this time around.

"Would you live for me?"

"I do believe you know that answer already Dream."

"Just kiss me again."

Their lips touched once more, and Techno never felt happier in his life. For the blood god, was nothing without the god of life beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don't like it, just thought you could use a fic in your gifts!


End file.
